


Far From Home

by zinniapetals



Series: Rinharu Week [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dorks enjoying each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of Rinharu week! Well, I'm actually behind-but anyways. Enjoy this fic even though I think I made Haru a bit OOC? I don't know.

“Haru can you hear me?”

“Not really.”

Haru rolled over, eyes barely opening to check the time, 6:09 a.m., so it must be 8 over there at Rin’s place.

“Hello?”

“What?”

“What are you doing?” Rin asked, face blurry and the noise of commotion nearly silencing him. 

“I just woke up,” Haru murmured, his camera off, snuggling deeper into his blankets. “Did you just finish practice?”

“Yeah, it was great.” Rin yelled, laughing at something someone said in the background. “Hey I’m calling to tell you that I won’t be home in time for our Skype date but can we push it back a couple of hours?”

“Yeah, that’s fine by me.”

“Ok, I’ll call you later!”

Haru let Rin hang up and dropped his phone in his bed, shutting his eyes and allowing himself an extra hour of sleep.

-

“Goddamn Haru, you need to get better Internet."

“You’re one to talk,” Haru huffed, moving his cup of tea away from his computer. “Not to mention you’re always lagging.”

“Well I’m a struggling college student okay?” Rin scoffed, cleaning his front camera with his sleeve. “Anyways, how are you?”

“I think I’m getting sick,” Haru answered, pulling his blanket tighter around his legs. 

“Seriously? Have you been swimming in the ocean again? I swear to god Haru-“

“It’s just a random cold,” Haru interrupted. “I’m sure I’ll get over it soon enough.”

“You know if I was there I’d make you a cup of my super healing tea,” Rin boasted, his face freezing for a couple of seconds while the audio continued.

“Mmm really? Last time I tried it, it made me even more sick,” Haru deadpanned, secretly taking a screenshot of Rin’s frozen goofy face. “I think I even missed a race that day.”

“Don’t lie,” Rin frowned, his connection finally catching up with his movements. “You sprinted to the meet only to have Makoto stop you from blowing chunks in the pool.” 

“But I still missed that race,” Haru said, tapping on the side of his now lukewarm cup. 

“That’s because of your own fault! Who in the world would eat expired fish?” Rin rolled his eyes, scratching the side of his neck and looking away from the screen. “Whoa, that was crazy.”

“What?” Haru let their argument slide, mainly because the fish was only two days expired but it was Rin’s fault that his food poisoning got even worse. “What happened?”

“There was this huge flash of lighting!” Rin leaned over the laptop, his navel showing in the screen as he looked out his window. “There’s this huge ass dark cloud looming over the building. I hope my Internet doesn’t start acting even more stupid.”

“We can hang up now if you want,” Haru suggested, taking a sip from his tea. 

“No way!” Ron quickly shouted, flopping loudly in his chair. “We Skype only once a week so no way I’m gonna hang up now.”

Haru sighed as he put his cup down; his head began to hurt from the bright screen in front of him.

“Hey I’m going to go get some painkillers real quick,” Haru said, getting up and quickly going to his medicine cabinet. “Oh, so how’d practice go?” He asked real loudly, hoping that Rin could hear him.

Haru could faintly hear Rin talk from his bedroom as he swallowed two pills with water, something about nearly dying because of someone thought it’s be funny to drop a condom filled with water over his head. 

“-And then I found out what days I’ll be able to come back so that was cool too.” 

Haru focused in on those words as he walked into his room and sat back down in front of his computer.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, so it'll be around two weeks that we’ll be able to hang out and I think it’s before you start fall so you don’t have to worry about me distracting you from your studies.” 

Rin’s hair fell from his tiny ponytail he had it in, Haru noticed. There were more strands of hair that framed his face than before, and there was a red mark on his chin, probably from where Rin accidently hit himself from waving his arms around as he talked.

“That’s good to hear,” Haru said, making a mental note to remember to tell Makoto so he can tell the other two. “So will you be staying here or...?”

“I’ll split my time between living with you and then my mom’s house,” Rin replied, shrugging and then quickly looked at Haru. “Unless you don’t want me to-“

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn't want you here,” Haru interjected, stopping Rin in his tracks. “You’re just gonna have to deal with sleeping either on the floor or the couch.”

“Awh, don't be so cruel Nanase,” Rin pouted, lip wavering from the laughter he was holding in. “I don’t know though, I think I bulked up too much, maybe there wont be enough room on the bed for both of us.”

Haru snorted at Rin who was flexing his arms before quickly covering his mouth but the damage was done.

“Oh wow,” Rin exclaimed, a loud snap resonating through both of their computers. "Thank god for shitty connection. It froze at the perfect moment! Looks like the gods are my side today."

“Seriously?" Haru asked, frowning at Rin’s childish antics. "Did you seriously take a screenshot?” 

“Oh come on. Its not like I do it all the time, unlike a certain somebody I know,” Rin taunted, grinning widely now.

Haru exhaled loudly, crossing his arms and giving Rin a detached look. He looked to the corner of his screen to see what time it was, 11:56, soon enough Rin will have to leave.

“Just when I thought things were going well.”

“Oh please, I bet this is the most fun you’ve had all week.”

Rin was right. Whenever he called it was always entertaining and it always ended with Haru feeling exhausted but satisfied.

“I wish these two months can go faster! I can’t wait to be home again,” Rin declared, arms going up as he stretched out his back from the awkward sitting position. “Is that seriously the time? Shit, I have early practice tomorrow too." He groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes roughly with his hands. "Okay I guess that's all for today, I’ll message you later Haru. Goodnight.”

“Night Rin,” Haru replied, looking at the time of the call, only and hour and twenty-nine minutes. It didn't feel that long. 

“Sweet dreams, don’t let the bed bugs bite,” Rin sang, getting ready to end the call.

“Rin.”

“What?”

“I can’t wait for you to come home too.”


End file.
